LoC3 Construction Status
I realize that for many players, it can be frustrated to log into a server where there are still changes being made or quests under construction. Many changes have taken place on this server since February 2011 and while there are still some "bugs" being worked out, the server is 95% playable and all the biggest changes have been implemented. Please be patient with the few "bugs" that are encountered and you will still have a really good time here. Also, please report new "bugs" so that the Admin and DM Teams can track them down and fix them! '' '''Here are some of the changes and reasons to play LoC3 now:' *Everyone gets to start playing the game at ECL (Effective Class Level) 40. This eliminates the need for fighting your character up to level 40, allows you to be able to join any XP party right away (because there is no level gap of 10+ to prevent people from getting XP with you in party), and lets you start playing in all areas of the server right away (just don't start any Greater God quests... use some common sense when adventuring with a level 40 character!) *Many old quests have been given a facelift to make them more vibrant to look at and more challenging i.e. you can't wall hug your way through them anymore (examples, Set, Plato, Baba Yaga and Heaven just to name a few...) *New Random Drop Items... from any potential spawn remains... Hell in a Ball (now you too can cast an instant hellball on those zombies in the lowbie xp area or wherever you happen to be...), DI Bait (Divine Intervention Bait... here little GGDI, here little GGDI... come to the big party of gods waiting to stomp your butt....), Incense (whole server gets double-xp for that reset when used, so try to use at the beginning of a reset) and Ground Area (prevents DI, GDI or GGDI from spawning on a map when used)... maybe more items coming; we'll see! *Many spells have been revisited, revised slightly mechanically or visually or improved significantly in some cases (i.e. War Cry and Dirge for bards, Hammer of the Gods for clerics, Word of Faith, Energy Buffer, etc.) *Character class damages have been revisted and revised...i.e. Monk Extra Damages, Weapon Master, Rogue, Bards now get Extra Damage (keep in mind these damage extras only occur when you have enough levels in that class) *New Subraces are available... there are even more options (both monstrous and humanoid) to let you pick the perfect subrace for your planned character build. There are even subraces so powerful they have more than a 1/10 XP Penalty! *DI, GDI and GGDI have been given a facelift too... you won't recognize the new Celestial Shard Divine Intervention until it lays in a hellball on you and there are so many new GGDI challenges for higher level gods and parties (i.e. Sandman, Banshee, Essence of the Void, Paul the Pain, Eversor, Vortex, etc.) Develop new team tactics to defeat the new GGDI or fall dead under relentless attacks... *New God Effects (total body glow is no longer your only option... now you can illustrate your awesome power with various light effects... change them using your Player's Wand) *New God's Feats packages... more options (and lots of them) to customize your characters and make them more flexible in the feats they need to take to become even more powerful *New Gods Reroller (for gods from LoC1 and 2)... you can reroll all of your God Levels (1x per God Character only) so that you can take different options (i.e. add more hit points, add some of the new God's Feats packages, add pluses to summoning levels, etc.) *New automated God's Leveler options... you no longer have to "log out for changes to take effect." You get instant gratification to have the ability stat increases (or whatever you add for that level) added to your character in game. (Still remember to take screenshots before and after just in case there is a bug at the time you take your level.... screenshots are needed by the admins and DM's to fix any bugged characters.) *New Quests have been added (i.e. Granny Quest), New XP areas in Greater Acsension (Sarlo's isn't the only place that gods over level 15 can go to get XP) and best yet, there are more new quests to come!